1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to drinking cup lids and more particularly to a drinking cup lid that is adapted to be secured to a drinking cup, such as a common household coffee mug, made of ceramic, glass or plastic and the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
A variety of styles of travel mugs are known in the art. These conventional travel mugs are made from plastic and metal materials and are molded and formed to exacting standards. The lids for conventional travel mugs are formed with tight tolerances so that they have an exacting fit within the mouth of their associated cup or tumbler.
Household drinking cups, such as ceramic coffee mugs, glasses and the like, generally do not come with lids, which prevents them, in most cases, from being used as travel mugs. All too often, though, a person desires to bring their favorite cup or mug with them on the road or on the ocean. However, due to the less exacting methods by which they are made (i.e. manual shaping and firing), there is a large tolerance in the dimensions, particularly in the size of the mouth opening, and thus it has been nearly impossible to design a lid which can accommodate the varying sizes and irregular inner dimensional shapes of everyday household mugs.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a device to allow a person to take the household drinking cup with them that reduces the chance of spillage while travelling and negates the need to transfer the beverage into a conventional travel mug.